A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years
by PaInTiNg-ThE-aPocAlYpCe
Summary: Sasuke writes every day.  The letters keep piling up, but he recieves no reply no matter how many letters he sends.


**A/N: **This is just something I wrote after watching "A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years" by VY2 (a vocaloid). So, the plot isn't exactly mine. It's just me putting Naruto characters in the place of vocaloid characters and changing some stuff here and there. I don't own Naruto or Vocaloid. Hope you like it

**A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years**

A journal sits on a plain desk. Many of the pages have been torn out and sealed in envelopes that litter the bedroom floor. Other than the furniture, numerous letters, and the journal, the room is empty. No one has used it for years, but the sheets are neatly folded and the furniture is dusted. You would almost think that it was a spare room for a guest that was arriving soon.

However, the journal is the main focus. Looking at it, you wouldn't think too much of it. It's just a plain-looking sort of diary. But, if you open it, you'd find much more than a daily note scrawled about the events of someone's life. In fact, Sasuke had spent more than 15 years pouring his every being into the journal in the form of poems. To Sakura. He's sealed each envelope with a stamp and sent it, but received no reply.

In the first year, he had no self-restraint. He wrote letters every day, not missing even one. He licked each and every single stamp, sealing all of the envelopes, and sending Sakura his heart's spit.

In the second year, he still wrote every day. One day, he was so caught up in writing his letter that he didn't notice that his house was on fire. His clothes even caught fire, but he didn't realize until only the collar of his shirt was left.

In the third year, he calmed down a little bit. He had already reached the limits of poetry. He then publicized his series of writings on his laptop. After he uploaded all of the poems, they maxed out his computer and it shorted out.

In the fourth year, Sasuke wrote his love letters for a magazine and branched out into social issues. He decided to publish a poem compilation, while making fun of salary men with toupees. Throughout the entire first four years, he had been sending all of his letters, but Sasuke still hadn't received a reply.

By the fifth year, Sasuke was a professional poet. He was a heartthrob for women of all ages. But, since he was so dedicated to Sakura, he saw all of the other girls as inexperienced pansies.

In the sixth year, he was injured. He had broken most of his bones and hurt some major organs. He had already passed 2,000 poems at that point.

By the seventh year, he was all better. He had started comparing Sakura to different things in his love letters. He compared her to everything from extreme ironing to compound inner products.

He didn't change much from the seventh to the eighth year. He still compared her to anything and everything he could. He had even gone so far as to compare her with winning sumo tournaments and AMPA glutamine receptors. Still, Sasuke didn't get any replies from Sakura.

In the ninth year, he had an accident. He had suffered a nasty blow to the head. He was diagnosed with amnesia and couldn't even remember his own name. All he could remember was that he loved Sakura.

Through the tenth and eleventh years, his memories still hadn't returned, but he knew for a fact that he loved Sakura more than anything else in the world. All he wanted was for her to reply to his letters.

Through the twelfth and thirteenth years, Sasuke's memories weren't back yet. He still loved Sakura to no end. It was all that he had left.

His memories still weren't back in the fourteenth year. He was starting to get really worried that they'd never return. All he wanted was to see Sakura, or maybe to talk to her.

In the fifteenth year, his memories came back. When they returned to him, he collapsed to the floor and broke down crying. He had remembered everything… _He remembered that Sakura had died 15 years ago._

On the last page of the journal is another letter for Sakura:

"These poems written of my love for you,

If they kept piling up,

Would they someday reach you?

In your former room,

Every day, they stacked upward.

I couldn't see you anymore,

And I kept loving you.

But I thought we'd meet again.

And you disappeared again.

These poems written of my love for you,

I've been sending them for 16 years straight.

And there's still no reply,

And there's still no reply."

**A/N: **How was it? I cried when I watched the video for the first time…


End file.
